


Gaster's Guide to Bonding with your Sons in Seven Easy Steps

by AcidGreenFlames



Series: It's a Mage Kind of World [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, description of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames
Summary: Gaster spends a quiet day bonding with his boys.
Series: It's a Mage Kind of World [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Gaster's Guide to Bonding with your Sons in Seven Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xlsilva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlsilva/gifts).



> Hello Lovelies, 
> 
> This is for the lovely Xlsiva, who won the A03 raffle, and their raffle prompt was some fluffy, soft father/son bonding time with Sans, Papyrus and Gaster. 
> 
> This is possibly the softest, fluffiest thing I have ever written! It is just teeth rotting fluff, parents bonding with their kids and a hint of angst. (Because, well, it's me. This wasn't going to be pure fluff) I hope you enjoy it Xlsiva, and it's everything you hoped it would be :) 
> 
> IMPOTANT: This story takes place before the current chapter of Haven. (This happens between Chapter 38 and Chapter 39, and before everything went to, you know, shit.) So we're playing a little fast and loose with the time line. 
> 
> Enjoy some fluff :)

If there’s something that Gaster has come to realize, since stealing magic from Chara and taring his way out of the void in order to save Sin, it was the fact that his little family was a magnet for trouble. It didn’t matter where they were, what they did or even who they were around, some how, some way, something horrible was going to happen to one of them.

It always seemed to happen, every other week or so, there was a distressing, horrific catastrophe that only served to traumatize them all a little more, and Gaster isn’t fully sure how they have all managed to cope with this onslaught of horror time and time again.

He wonders, who the fuck thought torturing his family like this was okay? Who accepted this as okay, or even normal?

Gaster sighs and glides into the kitchen as he rubs at his skull, his magic pulsing with hunger. It was what drew him out of his room and his work, looking for something to eat for lunch in a rarely found quite afternoon. He knew that quite days were rare, and usually didn’t last long. It was only a matter of time before _something_ went wrong.

Breakfast was its own weird experience in craziness, and for his weird, fierce little family, they were loud and boisterous, with songs being sung and loud laughter.

Dinners were quiet, and more often then not, one or two of them didn’t make it home for the meal and lunches were near silent. Most of the family were out doing things in the territory, keeping busy and keeping them safe.

Keeping his sons safe, and Gaster can’t thank them all enough. He’s so far in debt with the mages, it sometimes feels a little overwhelming. He can never thank them enough for what they’ve done for his sons.

Gaster pauses as he comes into the kitchen, and grins when he sees Papyrus by the stove, and he thinks of of one of the biggest, easiest ways to bond with your children. One of the things he had read about in the parenting book he had fished from the trash years ago, and it had seemed so simple then and he clings to it now.

Eating together.

Papyrus is carefully leaning over the stove, stirring something meticulously on the burner, muttering to himself as Gaster steps up next to him, “What are you making Papyrus?”

He startles with a gasp, all long limps and flailing that nearly sends them both to the floor.

“Gaster!” Papyrus gasped, grasping at his elbow to keep him steady, “My apologies! You’re sneakier then I thought you would be!”

Gaster laughs softly at the rushed babble and grins fondly at his younger son, “Well, where do you think your brother gets it from?” his voice is warm and amused, kind towards his youngest.

Papyrus blinks at him before a bright grin beams up at him, and it sooths something in Gaster’s soul.

“So you are to blame for a life time of pranks.” Papyrus deadpans, giving his father a flat look.

It makes Gaster laugh, “Well, I’m sorry that I’ve gotten _under your skin_ Papyrus.”

Gaster grins as Papyrus’s mouth falls open and his sockets go wide, “You!”

It makes Gaster laugh again, “Well, Sans did get it from somewhere.” And he pats Papyrus’s shoulder sympathetically.

Papyrus huffs, “A lifetime of puns.” He snorts as he stirs his pot, earning another grin from Gaster.

Peace is a rare thing in their world, in their little family and Gaster is going to snatch this moment and cling to it. He’s going to hold onto this time with his youngest son as tightly as he can.

“My apologies Papyrus.” Gaster tells him softly, his grin wide and kind, his hand placed over his soul, “When I ensured your brothers sense of humor it hadn’t been my intention to doom you along with him.”

It’s enough to make Papyrus smile despite the snort that comes from him, but that grin makes something warm in Gaster’s soul.

“What are you cooking?” Gaster asks as Papyrus focuses on the meal he’s making, drawing another grin, a soft smile and something so real that it warms Gaster’s soul.

“Lola’s spaghetti sauce!” Papyrus tells him brightly, then, hesitantly, “Would you like to help me? It takes time to make, completely unlike Undyne’s _very_ passionate method of making spaghetti. I could use some help?” 

The hope in his voice makes something hurt in Gaster’s soul, something so delicate it was so easily broken, and Gaster wouldn’t be the one to break that gentle hope or his son’s soul, “I would be happy to Papyrus.” His work can wait.

Papyrus grins at him, his smile bright and wide, and he practically _sparkles,_ and Gaster wonders how the hell he did that. _That_ wasn’t something he got from him.

Papyrus practically vibrates with excitement, and when he takes Gaster’s wrist, Gaster follows his son along and lets his excited words wash over him.

For a while, at least, Gaster enjoys his time with Papyrus, and takes his soft moments when he can get them.

-

With his belly full, and his soul warm, Gaster makes his way back to his room for a quiet afternoon to complete planning the new lab the mages have offered to build. He has a few more hours before everyone starts to filter on home, and Sans starts his after school homework help with the kids from Frisk’s class.

It’s the cutest thing ever, and Gaster takes pride in his son for helping the kids with their schoolwork. Sans had created the homework group after Fuku had been struggling with math last year, and it had slowly grown to include MK, a few of the fairy tale kids and even Asriel on occasion.

Although the Prince came to join them, Asgore never picked his son up and for that, Gaster was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could contain his anger if Asgore showed up at their home, and Gaster wasn’t putting bets on him being able to contain that rarely roused anger. Not at Sans’s treatment as Asgore’s judge, and not to mention how poorly Sin would react to seeing the face of his own abuser in his home.

He doesn’t dare to think of the others, can’t bare the thought of what Red and Edge must have gone through at the hands of their Asgore, and if Wine and Coffee think they are slick when they conveniently disappear when Toriel comes to pick Asriel up, they are both mistaken.

Even then, they make it work, and Gaster takes such _pride_ in Sans and all that he’s accomplished since coming to the surface.

Sure in his actions, Gaster moves through their home, heading back up to his room, when something in one of the living rooms catches his eye. It makes him pause, and he takes a step back to peer into the dim light of the living room.

The early afternoon sun stretches its long fingers into the nearly empty room, stretching out across the top of Sans’s skull. Gaster frowns when he finds his son, stretched out across the soft couch on his belly with his mouth pressed into the top of the pillow.

Gaster feels something pierce his soul, and something painful rakes at his heart at the look of devastation on his son’s face. Its like someone has come along and scooped all the joy out of Sans, leaving this sad, hurt monster in their wake.

It’s a look, a feeling, that Gaster would never want to see in Sans’s expression, and he refuses to let it stay without a fight. He changes course immediately, and quietly glides into the room, a small frown on his face, “Sans. Are you alright?” he asks gently, perching himself on the edge of the couch with him, his hand gentle between Sans’s shoulders.

He startles, before he curls in on himself, pressing his face into his pillow with a shrug, “Just tired.” He mutters into the fluff, and Gaster doesn’t buy it for a moment.

Briefly, Gaster flounders, and has no idea what to do here. What comfort to offer Sans, what to do that will make him better. Still, he tries, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sans shrugs again, apathetic and looking disturbingly blank. Like someone had robbed him of all his joy, and Gaster wonders if this is what depression in Sans looks like? This sort of indifference that hurt him.

Still, Gaster doesn’t give up and rubs at the spot between his shoulders, and tries again, “Do you want to tell me about your morning?” something, anything to get Sans to talk to him, to tell him what was hurting him. 

It might be that Sans doesn’t know why he’s so upset, so hurt. Depression is one of the many side effects of the underground, one that still hurts Sans occasionally despite his therapy sessions with Dr. Tracy.

Gaster loves his son, both of his sons, and he isn’t going to let Sans hurt by himself. He won’t leave unless Sans asks him too, and even then he would check up on him. He thinks about the other things that parents bond with their kids over, and if Sans doesn’t want to tell him about his day, maybe he’ll want to hear about Gaster’s, “Would you like to hear about mine?”

Sans doesn’t look at him, just continues to stare dully at the wall before he slowly nods yes, and he blinks just a little too hard.

It’s a relief that Sans has asked him to leave, the thought of leaving Sans alone when he was hurting this much just too much to bear, and Gaster fights the sigh of relief. He won’t make Sans feel _less than_ with his actions, so help him.

“Alright Sans.” He tells him gently, and carefully shifts them so Sans’s skull and his pillow are in Gaster’s lap, and Gaster’s hand rubs soothingly along his spine, “So, I think I’ve found the preferred material for the walls of the lab. It’s quite a find, and I’m still stunned by the advancements of the surface.”

He continues to rub Sans’s back, soothing and careful, and lets his words wash over him slowly. Gaster doesn’t say anything as heavy tears fall down his face, as he silently weeps painful tears. Sans’s hand curls into his pant leg, clinging tightly to his dad, and Gaster feels his heart hurt at his son’s pain.

He knows he’s truly helpless to stop it from happening, knows there is nothing he can really do besides helping Sans ride this out. He keeps talking softly about trivial things, quietly letting Sans know he was there for him. Gaster quietly wiped away his tears and allowed his voice to wash over Sans until he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-

Gaster doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting on the couch with Sans asleep in his lap, but he knows one thing is certain, he’s not moving until Sans wakes up or Lilith comes to collect him. He knows Lilith’s out doing something for the territory, has Red and Edge with her since Sans hadn’t been up to going with them.

Gaster doubts that Lilith knows how badly Sans was feeling, and doubts she’ll make a big deal about it when she gets home. She won’t guilt Sans by holding this over his head but would encourage him to speak up when he wanted something.

Like her staying home.

For now, Gaster is here, and he’s more then enough.

“I spy, with my little eye, something that is black.” Papyrus quietly tells him, Sans’s feet in his lap, and despite his restrained excitement, Papyrus is whispering to help let Sans sleep.

Gaster hums and looks around the room, “Is it the television?” he asks softly, his thumb brushing at Sans’s skull.

Papyrus brightens and shakes his head no, enjoying the time spent with his dad. Gaster hums and looks around the room with a grin. He knows he has a lot to do, knows that there are people counting on him, but he also knows that there is nothing more important to him then his sons.

Not even his research, and right now Sans needs him. Right now, Papyrus needs him to play a game of I Spy while they wait for Sans to wake up, and Gaster isn’t foolish enough to think that Papyrus’s needs were any less than Sans’s. Papyrus had been isolated, and forgotten as a child, something that Gaster blames himself for.

He knows he’ll never make up for the time he lost, but he can make the best of the time he has now, and he’s going to bond with his son. Papyrus doesn’t remember him, he had been so young when he had been wiped from the timeline, so Papyrus wouldn’t have remembered him in any case.

At least he can get to know Papyrus now.

“Gaster?” Papyrus asks softly, hesitantly, and he looks up to his younger son with a frown. He wished, deeply, that Papyrus would call him father. Or dad. Or something other then his name, but Gaster isn’t stupid. Emotionally and socially stunted, sure, he could admit that, but he wasn’t stupid.

Gaster knew that as important as playing games and being here for them was important, but so too was respect. Gaster knew that and would respect Papyrus’s decision to call him by his first time.

“Yes Papyrus?” he asks quietly, his hand brushing over Sans’s skull.

Papyrus hesitates, and toys with his fingers in an unusual show of uncertainty. Papyrus was usually so full of joy, like the brightest star in the sky, so to see him anything less, was always a kick to the heart.

“Why does Sans call you dad?” he asks awkwardly, glancing up at Gaster from under his brow, “I mean. He told me that you created us. Or fathered us? But I don’t,” he hesitates again, “I don’t remember you.” His throat is thick, and sounds full of regret and hurt, like its somehow _his_ fault that he doesn’t remember Gaster.

It makes Gaster’s heart hurt in the face of his sons’ pain. “I think.” He starts slowly, “That Sans remembers a lot more then you do Papyrus. I think the Judge in his soul helped him remember when everyone else forgot.” That was Gaster’s theory at least.

Papyrus’s expression falls a little further, and Gaster reaches out to take his hand, “But that doesn’t mean that its your fault.” Hesitant sockets lifted back up to Gaster, and he squirms a little.

“Really?” he asks quietly, “You’re not mad?”

Gaster’s soul pulses with pain, and he frowns at Papyrus, “Of course not Papyrus.” He reaches out to take Papyrus’s hand, his long fingers wrapping around his son’s fingers, “It wasn’t your fault.” He says again, “And I could never blame you for not remembering me.” He told Papyrus gently.

His sockets water and his mouth quivers, “So. Could I call you dad too?”

Gaster feels his sockets to wide and his soul swells. He needs to play this cool, he can’t panic or act like a dork. He clears his throat and tries to swallow his emotion, “I would be delighted if you called me dad Papyrus.”

The tears swell in Papyrus’s eyes and he vibrates with excitement, “Oh!” he trembles and clenches at his own hands, “Thanks. Dad.” The word comes out a little awkwardly at first, but Papyrus’s expression lights up and Gaster is sure his soul is going to explode with happiness.

He clears his throat again, “You’re welcome.” Gaster hesitates, before adding, “Son.”

Papyrus explodes in delight, before throwing himself at Gaster to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug, and Papyrus cuddles into his dad. Joy fills Gaster right to his core and he loops an arm around Papyrus’s broad shoulders to hug him tightly. 

Quivering in his arms, Papyrus takes a deep breath, shaky with emotion as he mutters, “Thanks dad.” The second time he calls Gaster dad is just like the first time, and his soul fills with joy as it comes out a little easier, a little smoother.

“It’s the television remote.” Sans mutters quietly from between them, making Papyrus huff out an exasperated sigh.

He pulls back to glower at his older brother, “Sans!” he scolds, but there’s no real heat in his tone and it makes Gaster grin, “You are ruining a _moment_ with our father.”

Sans sits up, grinning weakly at Papyrus, and Gaster can still see that Sans looks tired. That whatever demons that his eldest is battling are still there, but he’s not alone. No, his brother and Father are here, and he’s going to be okay.

“Sorry Paps.” Sans doesn’t sound very sorry at all as he leans into Gaster’s side, “Didn’t mean to ruin your time with our dad-E-o.”

Papyrus sighs at his brother, looking annoyed, but he isn’t able to hide the grin that curls at the corner of his mouth before launching into a lecture about the proper terms for their dad. Apparently, dad-E-o is clearly not one of them.

Gaster grins and lets Sans cuddle into his side and lets Papyrus’s voice wash over them. This is what he missed when he was lost to the void, he missed them growing up into fine young men who still had childish squabbles.

Gaster, wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.

-

They’ve moved from the couch to the floor, clustered around the coffee table with a bowl of pasta that Papyrus had made in their laps as they pour over the plans for the new lab.

Sans hums, and licks spaghetti sauce from his finger before he taps on the plans, “If we move the lab a little further back, say here,” and Sans taps the plans, and Gaster frowns when he still looks tired, but knows that a little nap like the one he had isn’t going to be the cure all. The best thing he can do for Sans is let him know that they’re here for him, and Gaster is happy to do so, “It would give you more room for your determination studies.”

Gaster _knows_ that Sans is doing the best he can, and that by letting him help, it helps him feel better. Feel useful even, and Gaster knows that letting your kids help, is a solid way to bond with them as well.

And his sons, are brilliant.

“It needs a kitchen.” Papyrus declares suddenly, studying the plans from the other side of the table with a frown. His view of the layout is upside down, but that doesn’t seem to be slowing him down in the least bit.

Still, he and Sans look up with a confused expression and their brow furrows. It makes Papyrus blush, his cheek bones splashed with bright orange as he explains, “When Ryder gets into doing paperwork, he forgets to eat.” He explains, and spins his fork in his bowl of spaghetti, “I honestly don’t know how he hasn’t starved to death without me here to remind my beautiful beau to _eat_.”

Like Gaster said, his sons are brilliant.

“That’s.” Sans pauses and scratches at his chin, giving his brother a tired smile, “That’s a really good idea Paps.”

Papyrus puffs up with pride, straightening his spine with a small _nyeh-heh-heh_ , “But of course Sans. I _am_ brilliant after all.”

It makes Gaster smile, and Sans nods mildly along with his brothers’ words, “You sure are Paps.” He looks to the plans and points at a different part of the paper, “We could put a little kitchenette here. You know, to make sure we don’t starve to death.”

Gaster grins as Papyrus nods along with his brother’s words.

Then, because they are truly _brothers_ , they fall into bickering about the merits of what is in a kitchenette, and the fact that Papyrus is scandalized over the fact that Sans doesn’t think they need a stove in the lab.

Gaster lets them have at it, letting their voices wash over him, making affection and love swell in his soul for his boys. He knows they had a rough start to life, knows they had a hard time in the underground without him there, and Gaster will always carry that guilt with him.

Yet, they can have a better future, one full of hope and love.

Sans leans into his side, seeks physical contact, comfort even as he grins and tosses a well-timed pun to Papyrus just to watch his brother huff a sigh and scold him for his use of word play; Gaster is reminded then of the last two, and quite possibly most important steps to bonding with his sons.

He loops an arm around Sans’s shoulders, and lets him cuddle into his side as he continues to bicker with Papyrus, and Gaster _knows_ that cuddling is so important.

Finally, showing them he loves them. 

Its one thing to say it, and Gaster is happy to tell them as much as they need to hear it, that he loves them. He loves his boys with all his soul and would do anything for them. He also needs to _show_ them as well. They had been through so much in their lives, suffered so greatly underground, that Gaster knows he’ll never make up the trauma they both suffered.

But he can show them now how much he cares for them. He can show them how much he loves and respects them, that he would do anything to protect them, and keep them safe.

That was exactly what Gaster is going to do, and spending time with his sons is a better gift, or any lab in the world.

This, is the welcome home he had always wanted.


End file.
